Raven's Reaper
by chris210racer
Summary: After TUE. Danny has lost everything but while mourning his family and friend's deaths in the middle if the rubble, a girl with blue hair and purple eyes wearing a leotard and blue cloak appears. Follow Danny and Raven as they go on a journey to find a place that will except them for who they are. DxR Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**'Sup Guys as a part of my New Years Resolution I will start this xover fanfic for you guys! Enjoy!**

**-Chris**

Ch.1 The Purple Raven and The Insane Green Phantom

Danny's POV-

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sam.

Sa-

I've gone insane. I've ki- No! HE killed them! DAN KILLED THEM! I didn't save them in time.

I sat in the ruins of what remained of the Nasty Burger. I had found the weS ring and now held it in my hands.

Why couldn't I save them? Why didn't Clockwork help? Why di- I paused my thoughts.

I saw a flash of light. It blinded me. When my sight was restored, I saw a girl my age with purple blue hair, pale skin, lilac eyes, and a blue cloak. I stood up, ready to fight.

The girl opened her mouth,"Hi."

**What do you think not bad so far huh? Sorry for the short chapter but next chapter will be longer I promise!**

_**Remember: Reviews = happy camper. Happy camper = quicker updates. Quicker updates = you reading more. It's a cycle. Keep it going!**_

**-Chris**


	2. Alien Invasion Part 1

Ch. 2 Alien Invasion part 1

**Hey guys just got two new plastic casts that entirely cover both my hands. Also when I include Dani into the story (in ch.3 she'll be 14 years old), who do you think she should date? answer the poll on my profile page. Also Danny and Raven are 16 and have their birthday on the same day. See Danny's new costume at this link: **chris210racer . deviantart /#/ d5n1qv8** (delete the spaces and add **.com** to the end of **deviantart**). I drew it myself two months ago.**

**TheWhiteTitan- this story is set at the moment the Teen Titans are about to be formed. Also I'm a fan of your stories, keep updating them!**

**Enjoy the update!**

**-Chris, Cris, and Kris**

2 years Later

It's been two years since the Nasty Burger exploded, but in those two years I've been to hell and back again, I've gone insane and have been saved by Raven, and I've been travelling with Raven trying to find someplace that will accept our powers and our services as heroes.

It's because of that, that we are now here in Jump City. Me and Raven run patrols through the city every day. Raven's been helping me with my powers. I now have Telekinesis, Umbrakinesis (control over darkness and dark energy), selective transforming, and teleportation. I have also changed my costume and name. My name is now Reaper, and I now have a cloak made of pure darkness, black boots with metal molded around it (like Robin's boots), white gloves with a metal panel attached to the back of the hand that, when charged up with ectoplasm, they create a portal that sucks in ghosts and sends them back to the Ghost Zone (gift from Clockwork), black Kevlar hazmat with white bandages wrapped around my shins, and a white utility belt. I also now carry around a collapsable scyth and a katana, both of which are made of a steel and ectoranium alloy.

Anyway, I was on my last hour of patrol before I went back to the apartment me and Raven shared, when I saw something fall from the sky and crash-land in front of the pizza place. I contacted Raven telepathecally.

_Raven._

_Yeah Danny?_

_Meet me at the pizza place, I saw something crash into the ground over here._

_Ok, I'll be there in two minutes._

I waited and watched as the smoke cleared away to reveal an orange skinned girl with red hair and entirely forest green eyes. I'm guessing that she's an illegal alien. Get it? Cause she's an alien and you need a passport and other legal documents to enter the U.S. . Any way she began to yell out in some other language when some idiot tourist snapped a picture and the flash from the camera caused her to start attacking randomly. I was about to intervene when she began hitting the support pillar that held up the balcony of the pizza place when a birdarang suddenly hit her on the right side of her head. The birdarang returned to its owner who wore a black cape and traffic light color based suit.

_Robin? What's he doing here?_

Pushing that thought away I watched them fight it out, I watched when Beast boy and the guy in the sweatsuit arrived. When the girl began to shoot some green bolts out of her now freed hands, I knew that it was time to intervene. I pulled up my hood and teleported to where Raven watched in an alley.

"We should stop those three before they screw up." I said.

"Agreed." Raven replied.

We both put up a shield in front of the three knuckleheads and teleported a few feet away.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer." We said in unison. I have to admit the looks on their faces were priceless.

"Stand Down." Robin commanded.

"What? Do you think you're the boss or something?" The guy in the sweats asked.

"Just give me a chance." Robin responded. Robin began to walk over but as soon as he got close to here she got up charging her hands with those green bolts. Robin took a step back.

"Easy. My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help." Robin assured her. He reached into his belt. The girl got hostile, thinking he was reaching for a weapon, but instead he drew out a lock pick.

"It's okay, look" He said and began to pick the lock on the handcuffs. when he was done he began to speak again.

"There. Now maybe we can be- MMPHRR!" the girl grabbed him and then kissed him. Kind of reminds me of Sam and mine's first Fake-Out-Make-Out, although I think I saw some tongue. They kissed for ten seconds flat they then seperated and she pushed him to the ground and began to speak in English.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" Then she just flew off dramatically, like Dani.

"So...I'm Beastboy, who're you?"

"Well, who ever she was she sure knows how to make an impression" the guy in the sweat suit said.

"Yeah, an impression on Robins lips." I retorted.

Beastboy, who didn't seem to hear me, began to speak. "I think we made a pretty good impression, crazy space girl gone, city saved, mission accomplished."

Robin spoke as he began walking away and said, "Looks like we're done here, I appreciate the help."

Raven asked, "You're going to track down the alien?"

"I have to find out if she's a threat."

The boy in the hoodie muttered, "More like find out if she'll give him another kiss."

Beast Boy ran up to Robin and asked, "Sir, I mean Robin, I was wondering if you..."

Robin interrupted him and said, "Sorry, I just went solo, I'm not looking to join a team."

"…Need a sidekick," He finished disappointedly. As we all began walking away he asked, "Hey, you guys want to go get a pizza?"

I answered him, "We shouldn't, come on Raven let's go home I really need to meditate right now."

Beast Boy asked, "Can you at least tell me your names?"

"Raven"

"Reaper" We began to walk away but after a few seconds I heard Beastboy shout.

"DUDE!"

**C210R time!**

**Chris-So what do you guys think?**

**Cris- They hate it because of the late update.**

**Kris- They hate it because you didn't come back from vacation on time to write it for us! For God's sake man Chris is stuck in casts again and I can't feel my arms because of what you guys did to me!**

**Chris- Well then, next time don't write such mean and horrible reviews to people and you won't get beaten up and get a bat shoved up your rectum. Anyways I'll try to update soon! Till next time!**

**-Chris, Cris, and Kris**


	3. Alien Invasion Part 2 (2,847 words plp!)

**Hey guys! Just so you know, if you're reading my other story "Hidden Talents" it will be on hold so that I can focus on this one, sorry! Sorry but you'll have to wait till chapter 4 to see Dani. Sorry! Also, CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A ****_SERIOUSLY PISSED_****_ OFF_ DANNY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Kris's sister will do Ravens P.O.V. from now on because she's a goth with feelings, like Sam. Here is the new chapter, enjoy!**

**-Chris, and Cris**

* * *

We turned around and looked up to see a big ship.

Cyborg said, "Looks like space girl has friends."

Robin walked up and added, "Or enemies."

The ship flew over the bay and launched a giant capsule onto an island in the middle of the bay.A large image was projected from the capsule and showed an ugly-as-hell-lizard-man alien.

The lizard like alien began to speak, "People of Earth, we come to your planet looking for an escaped prisoner, a very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her your destruction will be absolute."

The image faded away as the doors to the capsule opened.

Cyborg commented, "That's a big ship."

I put my two cents in. "And those are some shit ass ugly aliens!"

Hundreds of the lizard like aliens flew out from the capsule towards the city, searching for their prey.

Raven said, "They told us not to interfere."

I said, "At least we know why she was in handcuffs."

Cyborg asked Robin, "You're still going after her aren't you?" Robin nodded silently in reply.

Beast Boy asked with a fan-boyish glee, "Can we come too?"

Robin faced use and smiled, "I suppose I could use some help, just this once."

The others smiled slightly at this, except Beast Boy that is, he had a full-blown grin on his face. They began walking down the street when Robin turned around and asked Raven and me, "You in?"

Raven replied with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "Trust me, I'm not the hero type, well Reaper is he used to be a hero but everyone hunted him for what he is. He and I are very alike. If you knew what we really are, you wouldn't want us around."

Robin smiled,"We know enough."

We poked are heads around a corner and watched as the aliens wrecked everything in their search for the girl. We pulled are selves back into the alley as Robin said, "Where going to need a way to track her."

Raven spoke up and said, "She's nearby." Everyone stared at her curiously. After looking a little fidgety under our stares she clarified, "I can sense things."

Beast Boy said, "I'll see if I can pick up her scent." He then transformed into a green bloodhound.

As Beast Boy was sniffing around Cyborg spoke, "There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm, if she's around I'll hear it."

I decided it would be a good time to speak up, "Her energy trail is still fresh, meaning she hasn't gone far."

Beast Boy then transformed back into a human and said cheerfully, "I got her trail!" Transforming back into a dog he continued sniffing around.

Cyborg said, "And I can hear her heart beat." We all ran after Beast Boy in pursuit of the girl. We followed him to what appeared to be a movie theater with a huge hole in the wall. The girl was standing there eating all the food, with the wrappers on them.

Beast Boy decided to announce are presence, "Uh those things taste better without the wrappers." The girl stopped eating and turned around to face us. She covered her hands with green energy orbs and started walking towards us.

We started to back off when Robin put his hands up and said, "It's ok, were friends remember?"

The girl kept the energy up and asked, "Friends, why, for what purpose did you free me?"

Robin still had his hands in the air trying to calm her down, "Just trying *gulp* to be nice." **'_I bet the guy who said "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" didn't have to go through this!_' thought Robin.**

The girl looking unconvinced said, "Nice? We do not have this word on my planet. The closest thing we have is rutha, weak."

Cyborg decided to add his two cents by saying, "Well around here nice means nice, and if you want us to keep being nice, you have better explain why lizard king took you prisoner." The girl seemed to calm down as she lowered her hands and released the charged up energy.

She looked solemnly and said, "Not prisoner, prize. The Gordanians deliver me to the citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

I decided to ask, though I probably already knew the answer, "And the citadels are?"

The girl looked at us and said, "Not nice."

Robin walked up to her and said, "Then you're not going with them, not if I have anything to say about it."

Beast Boy decided to speak up and ask, "Uh, don't you mean we?" At that moment an explosion threw us all back onto the ground. When I looked up I saw a large number of the… Gordanians? I think that's what the girl called them, standing in a huge hole in the wall.

We looked at each other as the Gordanians said, "Seize her!" They charged us, and at some unspoken command we charged them at the same time. Cyborg hit one over the head with his fists, while Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and knocked a bunch of them aside. The alien girl charged through them using her super strength to knock them out. I used an ecto beam to knock a large group out, only to be attacked by another group. As one of the Gordanians lifted his weapon to crush me I turned intangible to avoid the blow. I used their confusion to sink into the ground and come up behind them. I then used my ice powers to freeze them on the spot. Robin used his martial arts to beat up another handful of Gordanians, while Raven used her dark energy to knock another group out.

"Everyone get behind me!" I yelled, with an idea in my head. Everyone ran behind me.

"Wow, I feel safe." Raven said sarcastically.

"Don't mock me, Sunshine!" I retorted.

I formed a dome around all the Gordanians, trapping them in the dome made of darkness that I made using my umbrakinesis. I then lifted the dome up, forming it into a bubble holding the unspeakable uglies inside, of the ground about 10 feet in the air.

"What comes up, GOES DOWN!" I then began to smash the bubble repeatedly into the ground . After about two minutes of continuous smashing, I let the bubble burst, allowing the aliens to fall to the ground and which everones that where able to stand up, fly away.

The alien girl turned to us and said, "I believe your expression is thanks."

Cyborg started to complain, "Aw man, my suit."

Beast Boy decided to cheer him up and said, "So? You look way cooler without it."

Cyborg countered, "Yeah, like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask."

Beast Boy looked hurt as he asked, "Goofy? My mask is cool." Looking to us he asked, "Isn't it?" We all shook are heads in the negative. Looking hurt he asked, "But, what about my secret identity?"

Raven asked, "What secret identity? You're green."

I spoke up and said, "Yeah that's kind of hard not to miss." Beast Boy tried to form a response, but giving up he took his goofy mask off.

Robin then told us, "This isn't over, now that we interfered…"

The alien girl continued for him, "Trogar will strike harder, it is only a matter of …" The girl was interrupted by the pod displaying the image of the lizard alien, who I assumed was Trogar as he began to speak.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned and your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!" The image faded as the ship came over the city and began charging what looked like a giant cannon.

Raven looked up and said, "Great."

"Yeah totally 'Great' we got an ugly assed alien who wants to blow us up with a weapon that he ripped off of Star Trek!" I exclaimed.

"OK. So after nearly destroying a pizza place and trashing a perfectly good video store, we made a space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town!-?" asked Beast Boy.

"Go team," said Cyborg sarcastically.

"This all your fault!" yelled Starfire to Robin, her head becoming huge like you see in animes as she berated the Boy Wonder. The others made a mental note to make an appointment with an optometrist to see if it was their eyes playing tricks on them or their mind. "I commanded you to leave me alone but you insisted on the being 'nice'!"

"My fault!-?" asked Robin, his head becoming huge. The others rubbed their eyes to see if it really was their eyes playing tricks on them. When they were done rubbing, they saw Robin's head was normal size. "You blast me, you kissed me! But you never stopped to mention that they have a giant particle weapon!-?"

Seeing Robin and Starfire argue, Beast Boy didn't want to feel left out. Man, somebody should really make this kid go to school. "We are doomed! I can't believe that I let you talk me into this!" yelled Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"Say what!-?" asked Cyborg in disbelief. "I was ready to walk before you went Robot Man 2.0 on me!" yelled Cyborg. Eventually everyone yelling got so loud to the point their words began to jumble up. Though Danny and Raven did heard Robin yelling: "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!". Either that meant that Starfire had something in Tamaranean or he just couldn't understand what she was saying due to Beast Boy and Cyborg's yelling.

"QUIET!" yelled Raven, having enough of everyone's yelling. This caused everyone to stare at her. She started to become nervous. "Hi," she said nervously while slowly waving her hand.

Man she's so cute when she's like that-WTF!? CUTE!? CUTE! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY THAT RAVEN LIKE ME THAT WAY! Right?

Robin, ever the negotiator, said, "Look it doesn't matter whose fault it is, what matters is that we're in it and we will get out of it together." We all smiled and nodded in agreement. Smiling Robin said, "Come on, we got a city to save."

Beast Boy asked, "Uh, how are we going to get on the ship?"

Raven answered, "I can teleport us there."

Robin said, "Do it." Nodding, Raven surrounded them in her dark energy and I teleported to the ship next to Raven.

Beast Boy shivered and said, "Man, that dark energy stuff gives me the…" He stopped as he looked at Raven and hastily said, "Uh, I mean it's cool."

I glared at him,"Dude, you're a horrible liar."

Robin poked his head from the corner and whispered, "We have to get to the firing controls; there isn't much time!" We all started walk, but I looked back and saw Raven standing there.

"Raven come on I know that you feel like you don't fit but just do it for me come on I know you can't resist the face!" I threatened, puting on my puppy face that not even Sam could resist.

"Please not the face I come alright only for you! Ok?" She responded.

I grinned." Come on then."

After a minute Beast Boy spoke in a worried tone, "Guys I think they know were here." I turned around to see that they had surrounded us.

_"So much for stealth,"_ I thought sarcastically.

After we beat the aliens that ambushed us to a pulp, we headed towards the control room. As we prepared to take down the door, I heard one of the aliens say that it was foolish of Earth to think six adolescent heroes could beat him. Robin must have heard him too, because when we broke down the door he said, "We're not six heroes, we're one team."

I took out my katana, pumping ectoplasm into it, and formed a second katana using my ice powers. I then charged the horde of aliens with Robin and the others. After a few minutes of fighting, I watched as Raven tried to protect Beast Boy, only to fall on the ground vulnerable. I jumped in the way and put up a shield to stop Trogar's next attack.

"Who dares to stop the invincible and almighty Trogar!" He roared.

I stepped forward. "I do!" I responded calmly.

He laughs. "You!? A weak puny human!?"

I gritted my teeth, and felt myself changing (happens when I get _Really pissed_). My eyes became red, my teeth became fangs, and my hair changed to a midnight black becoming flames.

I responded, with the creepy murderous echo in my voice,"Yes me," I pulled down my hood and took out and extended my scythe."But I am not weak, and neither am I human!" I floated off the ground a few inches."I am The King of the Dead, Apprentice to the Master of Time, The Arbiter of Life and Death, and the most powerful being dead or alive in the universe! I am Death himself!"Trogar began shaking." Prepare to have your soul reaped!" I roared, charged him, and swung my scythe diagnally.

A second later I was behind the colosal alien, Trogar fell to the ground his head missing from his torso. I turned around.

"You've just been reaped"

"Dang..."

I looked up to see everybody else with their jaws on the floor.

Beastboy spoke,"So... How do we land this thing?"

* * *

After the alien girl landed the ship in the harbor, the others and I were on the island in the bay looking at the city. They were awestruck when I explained that everything I said was true, but I didn't tell them that I'm a Halfa.

Raven then said, "That's quite a view."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, "Someone should build a house here."

I added, "That would be nice."

Beast Boy then spoke up and said, "Yeah, it be like beach and sunshine."

Raven laughed a little and said, "You know, you're kind of funny."

Beast Boy looked like it was someone said it was Christmas, "You think I'm funny? I know some jokes!"

Me and Raven were mortified. " I think you just unleashed a monster." I told her.

I then heard a sheepish voice from me ask, "Please, I look nice?" She had taken off most of her armor.

Robin walked up and said, "I still don't know your name."

The girl replied, "In your language it would be Starfire."

We all smiled as Robin said, "Welcome to Earth Starfire."

Starfire then said smiling, "Thank you all for you bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain her, where the people are most strange, but also most kind." I thought I saw a blush on Robin and Starfire as she finished talking.

Raven replied, "You don't need are permission."

Robin then told her, "But if you want are friendship, you got it."

Cyborg then said, "I guess we could all use some new friends."

Beast Boy spoke up, "Besides we made a pretty good team."

Robin continued to speak as he reached for something in his belt. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." In his had he held four yellow communicators.

We each took one as Cyborg continued for Robin, "I made them out of my own circuits."

Robin smiled and said, "When there's trouble, you know who to call."

* * *

**C210R Time!**

**Chris- well it's done. 2 weeks worth of writing, plotting, and hands healing! I can now type my stories but Kris is still recovering.**

**Cris- We probably would have updated sooner but we couldn't since Chris is the Guy who comes up with the stories and went airsofting on monday**

**Chris- Atleast I got the chance to finally try out my homemade minigun (it's 985 FPS). It has Speakers on the sides so I can play some cool entrance music, like I did on monday. I played the song "Sharkface" from the Red vs Blue season 9 soundtrack.**

**Cris- Ok,Whatever... anyway till next time!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter update!**


	4. Author's Note, Please Read This!

**Hello Fanfic Readers of new and old! It's me Chris, and I would like to apologize for not updating these past months but we have been very busy with school (Me being an A and B student and all (I also scored one of the highest in the Reading, Science, and Algebra sections of the ACT in my school)), or in Kris's case: playing Call Of Duty: Black Ops II. But do not worry we will update sometime around the end of April or May - It all depends on when we finish the chapter because its the most complicated chapter of the entire story. We wrote up all the other chapters for the entire story, but we just can't seem to get this one right - Chapter 4 that is. But keep this in mind, we won't ever abandon our stories. But we are also currently burdened with 8 different video projects. ****EIGHT!**** All Due in TWO WEEKS. And I just finished writing the song for the spanish music video film project, but still haven't sung the song or done the film with my partner! And for religion class we have to do a video project but my group is going to do it as a Halo 4 Machinima. 'O WOE is ME! Anyway, till we update the story!**

**-Chris**


End file.
